


only art i need

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: "You know," a deep voice said next to him and Magnus nearly dropped his phone, "you shouldn't be taking pictures of the art."





	only art i need

Magnus didn't like museums. There, he said it. He _appreciated_ them, yes, but God they were boring. So of course he would agree to go on a date in one.

The date was _horrible_ and Magnus wasn't exaggerating - his date, _whatwashisnameagain_ , was in a deep conversation with someone that wasn't _him_ and they were clearly flirting and Magnus just wanted to leave. But leaving meant giving up - Magnus Bane didn't give up.

Magnus pulled out his phone and sat down on one of the benches next to some grandmother staring at some _oh-so-fancy_ sculpture of a frying pot. She gave him a nasty look and Magnus rolled his eyes.

Magnus loved art, he loved _paintings_ that made sense. He loved hanging them around his apartment where you could take pictures of them all you wanted.

(Because, to be absolute honest, Magnus was a materialist and an Instagram freak. That's probably how he even got this date - the poor guy thought Magnus was just as interested in silently walking around for three hours as he was.

News flash, Magnus wasn't.)

Magnus didn't even notice himself opening the camera, but he had and _damn_ there was a good lighting in the room.

"You know," a deep voice said next to him and Magnus nearly dropped his phone, "you shouldn't be taking pictures of the art."

Magnus shoved the thing in his pocket and looked up and _oh dear God_. He was met with stern gaze of a tall museum guard.

Tall, _extremely handsome_ , museum guard with black hair and _damn_ those arms. Oh dear.

Magnus wanted so bad to say something super inappropriate.

"I was taking a selfie," he said instead.

Tall, dark and handsome raised an eyebrow. "I know."

And - _what._

"Oh shit," Magnus said out loud, "fuck me right now and here, please."

The granny next to him had a horrified look on her face as she quietly got up and left.

Magnus burst out laughing. Tall, dark and handsome had an amused look on his face.

"I have a feeling your date wouldn't like that," he said.

Magnus snorted, "more like he wouldn't really mind."

"That bad?" the guard asked and Magnus held back a groan and only nodded. "I guessed."

"Have you been stalking me, or something?" Magnus had to ask.

"No," the guard answered, "I just read people well. I've seen multiple unsuccessful dates through my career. Museums are hard, man."

"Tell me about it," Magnus muttered. "Do you usually flirt with the unlucky participants of those?"

The other man blushed. What an amazing sight.

"No," he said. "Only with the hot ones. Or, more like, only with you. No one else has caught my eye."

"Marry me," Magnus blurted out next, offering a hand. "I'm Magnus. Insert your last name."

The guard took the hand with such softness it almost startled Magnus. "Alec Lightwood," he said.

"Bane," Magnus said, "we can combine."

"Doesn't Magnus Lightwood sound good enough for you?"

"I like Magnus Lightwood-Bane better," Magnus said.

Alec's smile was soft and shy and Magnus was quite surprised, given the amazing flirting Alec had just started the conversation with.

"We should get coffee, sometime," Magnus said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe we should," Alec agreed. "I'm kinda working, now."

"Yeah," Magnus said. "How does breakfast sound? Tomorrow?"

"Sounds - _amazing_ , actually," Alec answered.

"Screw it, what time do you finish?" Magnus asked, then. "I could wait. We could get pizza, go to my place, fall asleep watching crappy movies? Then breakfast."

"In two hours," Alec said simply. "Please, let's do that."

"It's a date," Magnus agreed. "Speaking of which, I probably should put an end to this one," he said, motioning towards the guy still flirting with someone else. Not that Magnus wasn't doing exactly the same.

"Yes," Alec said, "and I should keep working."

Magnus nodded and got up from his seat. He was delighted to notice Alec still was taller than him.

"It was amazing to meet you, Alexander," Magnus said.

"Wait for me, Magnus," Alec mumbled quietly back.

Magnus let his hand stay on Alec's for a while, before walking away.

(Turned out, Alexander _loved_ museums.

It also turned out, so did Magnus. When Alexander was in them.

They got engaged in one six months later.) 

**Author's Note:**

> andd as always, kudos and comments make my day!!! 
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://eclipseben.tumblr.com/).


End file.
